Une affaire de coeur
by Nanamy
Summary: Monsieur Shiina possède la première entreprise de bonbon de tout le pays. Ce succès attise la convoitise de certain, comme un démon avare et cupide, sauf que ce Monsieur Shiina ne semble pas vraiment être ce qu'il prétend être.
1. Un gros mensonge

**_Je ne possède pas SDK_**.

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà dans une nouvelle aventure ! Mouwawawa !!**

**Comment ça, encore ? Je vais vous expliquer, de cause à effet, j'habite à la campagne, avec au moins une centaines de vaches pour une dizaines d'habitants ; vous voyez le topo ? Et comme je suis en vacances je suis bloqué ici avec mes mes les animaux.**

**Mais sinon à la rentrée, j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à mes fictions alors qu'on vienne pas ce plaindre ! ET ne faite pas comme certain qui me répète sans cesse « Tu as du temps libre alors va réviser ton anglais » Beurk ! Nan je ne veux pas !**

**Bon sinon j'espère que cette aventure un peu foireuse (vous comprendrez au chapitre 2) vous plaira.**

**Bon je remercie aussi Gasp31 or Gaspy pour sa patience et ses conseils Mouwawawa !!**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**Bizou les bisounours ! (Désolé pas pu résister !) **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Un gros mensonge**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Quartier d'affaire de Tokyo…

En cette belle journée de printemps deux hommes en costume marchaient aux pieds des nombreux immeubles. Ils semblaient particulièrement heureux, surtout l'homme aux beaux yeux rouges dont les cheveux noirs flottaient au vent.

Les deux hommes semblaient rire… enfin surtout un, celui aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux chocolat qui lui donnait un air espiègle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se poser sur un banc. Soudain le brun entama la conversation.

« Dit Kyo, en quoi cette société, le **Tchibi** t'intéresse t-elle ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire, seulement elle va me rapporter beaucoup d'argent, c'est tout » Rétorqua sur un ton las Kyo.

« Ahah ceci ne m'étonne pas ! Surtout venant de Onime no Kyo, l'homme d'affaire le plus diabolique ! Ahahah » Pouffait le brun en se tenant les côtes.

« Ferme-la ! Yukimura ! » S'énerva Kyo en regardant Yukimura

« J'adoreuh !! Quand tu me fais ses yeux !! » Articula d'une voix mielleuse le fils des Sanada, héritier d'une grande famille.

« . .. .» Kyo semblait sceptique face à son associé.

« Bon arrêtons de rigoler ! Nous avons un rendez-vous avec le chef d'entreprise, pour lui voler toute ça fortune. Ahahah jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un vulgaire slip!! » S'esclaffait l'associé.

« Hum… » Répondit simplement le démon avant de se lever.

Onime no Kyo, ou le démon aux milles victimes, avait fait sa fortune et son nom grâce à l'achat d'entreprises en faillite. En effet après avoir acheter l'une des ces entreprises, il la remettait sur pied pour la revendre au plus offrant. Mais Kyo préférait acheter toutes les actions d'une entreprise afin de pouvoir bénéficier des dividendes. Lorsqu'il se lassait de cette affaire alors, il vendait les actions à plusieurs hommes d'affaires. Ce qui avait pour but de disloquer l'entreprise et de la détruire. C'est comme vendre les pièces détachées d'une voiture. La voracité et la cruauté de cet homme en avait fait sa réputation.

Yukimura, son associé, était son avocat et le soutenait dans toutes les transactions possibles.

Les deux hommes avaient su créer leur place parmi le monde sinistre des affaires.

On disait d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur pourtant toutes les femmes étaient à leur pieds.

Adulés par les femmes et haïs par les hommes, voilà pourquoi ils avaient décidé de créer leur propre société et de rallier des hommes à leur cause . La société J**igoku **des deux hommes comportaient leurs amis, les 10 guerriers du Sanada (comme aimait le dire Yukimura) et les quatre sacrés du ciel de Kyo.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment, ils parcoururent le hall en direction de l'accueil. 

Yukimura s'adressa à la secrétaire qui rougissait honteusement face à ce bel homme.

« Bonjour belle demoiselle, je suis Monsieur Sanada Yukimura nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Mibu Kyoshiro » Annonça le bel apollon sur un ton mielleux.

« Oui. . . Monsieur Mibu vous attends, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. Son bureau se situt au vingt-huitième étages. » Répondit faiblement la jeune employée qui semblait gênée par ces deux hommes élégants.

« Merci belle demoiselle! » Rétorqua le fils des Sanada avant de rejoindre Kyo qui avait déjà pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Attends-moi Kyo! C'est pas très gentil ! » Se plaignit vivement Yukimura qui eu juste le temps d'atteindre l'ascenseur avant que ses portes ne se referment.

« Alors arrête de faire le con ! Je veux en finir vite, faire signer ces satanés papiers à cet abruti et lui prendre son fric ! N'oublie pas que ce soir nous avons rendez vous dans un café et je ne veux pas être en retard ! » Ragea Kyo en regardant méchamment son associé.

« Wauhou ! Kyo tu t'améliores ! Tu as dit plein de mots en une seule phrase ! Bravo je suis fier de toi ! » S'esclaffa le brun qui reçu un coup sur la tête.

Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillit par ce Kyoshiro, avocat de l'autre chef d'entreprise.

« Bonjour Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser car mon associé sera un peu en retard. Mais prenez place ! Je vous prie ! » Annonça prestement Kyoshiro en s'inclinant légérement.

Kyo détailla ce jeune homme, longs cheveux bruns, nez fin, des mains musclés.. Tiens tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

« Vous faites des combats au katana, Monsieur Mibu ? » Questionna le démon.

Yukimura et Kyoshiro se retournèrent surpris par cette question.

« Euh.. Oui, mais comment le savez-vous? » Rétorqua l'avocat.

« La marque sur votre pouce. Les gens qui pratiquent l'art du combat surtout avec un katana ont une marque sur le pouce car lorsqu'il rentre l'épée dans le fourreau la lame frotte toujours le pouce. Avec les années et la pratique je peux en déduire que vous combattez depuis fort longtemps et que vous êtes gaucher n'est-ce pas ? » Affirma le démon en se posant sur un des canapés qu'avait désigné Kyoshiro auparavant.

« Je suis bluffé Onime no Kyo, votre esprit n'a d'égale que votre réputation. Mon associé sera très heureux , car être opposé à un homme tel que vous va attiser son agressivité. Et je peux vous dire que s'en est effrayant ! » Annonça d'une voix calme Kyoshiro qui regardait intensivement le démon.

« Oui ! Ahahah Kyo est très brillant vous pouvez le dire ! Mais je vous rappelle qu'il ne serait rien sans mon aide ! Ahahah Et puis votre associé comment se nomme t-il déjà ? Son nom m'a échappé! » Pouffa joyeusement Yukimura qui regardait son associé et aussi son ami qui semblait heureux d'être enfin confronté à un adversaire à sa taille.

« Mon associé se nomme Monsieur Shiina, il a fait fortune grâce à ses nombreuses chaînes de restaurants et de cafés. L'entreprise que vous lui aviez, comment dire . . . c'est un souvenir de son défunt père, disparut il y a maintenant six mois. Je connais mon associé depuis de nombreuses années et je peux vous dire qu'il fera tout pour que vous laissiez tomber l'affaire! » Articula Koyshiro sur un ton qui semblait désagréable pour les deux hommes. Il regardait ses ennemis d'un mauvais oeil quand soudain Kyo se mit à rire, un rire démoniaque.

« Ahhaha nous verrons ce qu'a votre associé dans le pantalon, mais s'il n'est pas à la hauteur alors je prendrais un certain plaisir à disloquer le **Tchibi** » termina le démon avec un sourire sadique et un regard brillant d'excitation. Yukimura se réjouit intérieurement, son ami semblait ravi de faire face à ce Monsieur Shiina si bien sûr il était comme l'avait décrit Kyoshiro.

« Allons Messieurs calmons-nous ! Et profitons pour boire un peu de saké ! » Pouffait Yukimura qui voulait calmer Kyo.

« Je suis désolé mais avec la politique de l'entreprise je ne puis vous servir que du thé! Monsieur Shiina a une sainte horreur de saké! » S'excusa Kyoshiro sous le regard pétrifié de Yukimura qui murmurait comme un dingue en plein crise de parano.

« Pas de saké? Nan ce n'est pas possible ! Dieu est cruel avec moi ! Nan pas de saké.. nan !! »

Kyo semblait lui aussi choquer par les dire de Kyoshiro et s'énerva de vive voix.

« Quel vrai homme ne boit pas de saké ? C'est quoi cette connerie! Et c'est quoi ce Shiina ! »

« Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Shiina est un homme **très **particulier. » S'excusa mais avec un sourire malicieux Kyoshiro qui sortit pour la peine un bouteille de vin.

« Pour vous faire patienter, je vous propose de goûter ce vin, il vient de France c'est un château Pétrus ! Appréciez la saveur ! Monsieur Shiina préfère se délecter de ce nectar plutôt que d'une boisson banale. . Je… » fut coupé le brun par un autre brun colérique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me dites comme connerie ! Rien ne vaut un bon saké ! Ce n'est pas un homme ce Shiina ! Il n'a pas de goût ! Je… » Mais qui fut lui aussi interrompu par un démon qui ajouta.

« Ce n'est pas grave! J'inviterai Monsieur Shiina au **Hupapa** pour qu'il goûte du vrai saké et qu'il connaisse enfin les vrais saveurs ! Parce que le vin c'est bon pour les femmelettes ! » Annonça le démon mais qui fut lui aussi interrompu (décidement c'est la journée) par une voix dure et sèche.

« C'est quand vous voulez Onime no Kyo! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à une belle jeune femme de petite taille et elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux blonds attachés. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur rouge vif, laissant voir de fines et belle jambes. Elle portait un magnifique bijou représentant la croix de vie égyptien incrusté de pierres précieuses bleu. D'un bleu d'azur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux en amande.

Elle était tout bonnement magnifique et imposait le respect, par sa manière de parler et de se tenir.

Yukimura laissa échapper un « Woh ! » admiratif. Il était tout de suite sous le charme de la belle, par contre le démon lui ne semblait pas très heureux de cette rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ! » Grogna furieusement Kyo.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Kyo mais elle... » Tenta l'associé de la belle.

« Ne t'excuse pas Kyoshiro ! Je pensais que c'était mieux pour vous de me considérer comme un homme. Je connais votre réputation, surtout avec les femmes. Alors calmez votre colère et commençons notre réunion voulez -vous? » Demanda Yuya Shiina avant de s'asseoir à une table.

Kyoshiro s'assit juste à côté d'elle et Yukimura se mit en face de l'avocat.

Kyo furieux s'assit face à la belle et la regarda méchamment avant de dire.

« Bon terminons vite ! Parce que je préférerait traiter avec des hommes sachant leur métier et non avec des femmes croyant tout savoir alors qu'elles devraient rester dans nos lits bien sagement! »

Kyoshira voulut réagir mais il fut stopper par Yuya qui répondit aux sarcasmes du démon.

« Je comprends votre désarrois d'être face à une femme qui a de l'esprit, il est vrai que vos conquêtes devaient être fades, stupides, analphabètes. . . à l'image de leur amant, je suppose »

Kyo la regarda incrédule et rigola intérieurement, cette gamine en avait dans le pantalon plus que ses anciens associés et ça, ça l'excitait.

« Bien Planche à pain commençons! » Répondit Kyo avec un large sourire voyant la rougeur apparaître sur le doux visage de la belle qui rétorqua d'un ton acerbe.

« Bien Monsieur l'alcoolique écervelé, commençons »

Kyo la dévorait des yeux, avide de continuer cette bataille verbale, mais il fut stopper par Yukimura qui le regardait avec de grand yeux.

Kyoshiro adopta la même attitude que Yukimura en suppliant du regards Yuya de se calmer.

« La réunion me semble bien partie » C'est ce que pensait Yuya et Kyo qui s'épiaient discrètement .

Quelques heures plus tard après une dizaines de disputes et de nombreux surnoms, les quatre opposants se quittèrent.

Yukimura suivit Kyo qui s'engouffrait dans une belle et spacieuse voiture.

« Alors quand pense tu ? » Osa lui demander l'avocat.

« . . . »

« Alors? Dis quelque chose ! » S'impatienta le brun devant le mutisme de son ami.

« J'aimerai combattre ce Kyoshiro » Répondit le démon.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire mon Kyo-chou ? Et la petite demoiselle Shiina ? Quelle caractère surtout quand tu l'a traité de Planche à pain, c'était vraiment marrant ! » S'esclaffa le brun en s'attachant avec la ceinture de sécurité du bolide.

« . . . »

« . . . »

« On passe par chez moi et on va au Hupapa. Bonten nous attends. » Annonça calmement Kyo avec un sourire niais, car sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas son ami. Yukimura semblait en effet furieux de ne pas savoir ce que pensait son ami, mais il répondit au mutisme de ce dernier par

« Moi je la trouve à mon goût ! Je l'imagine déjà dans mon lit !! » S'esclaffa le brun

« . . Tu t'y crois trop Yukimura » Soupira le démon avant de démarrer en trombe.

« Yuya ! Calme-toi ! Arrête de tout casser ! Non !! YUYA!! » Beuglait Kyoshiro qui gesticulait dans tout les sens, paniqué par la colère de la belle.

« Cet espèce de connard a osé m'insulter de.. . de… » Hurla la belle en cherchant ses mots.

« De planche à pain ! » Rectifia Kyoshiro content d'aider son amie, mais il s'aperçut bien vite de son erreur.

« Kyoshiro !! ESPECE D'ABRUTI !! » Articula Yuya avant de se jeter sur son ami et de lui donner une nuée de coups.

Kyoshiro tentait de la calmer mais vainement, à la fin de la bataille il se retrouva ligoter comme un vulgaire saucisson au dessus de son bureau.

« Ce connard n'aura jamais l'entreprise de mon frère ! C'est pas parce qu'il a pris sa retraite que je vais laisser tomber ! Et dire que ce con se prélasse à Okinawa sous les cocotiers, il va m'entendre celui là! » S'énerva la belle en pensant aux tortures qu'elle ferait à son frère.

* * *

Sur une plage abandonné coquillage et crustacé. 

Un bel homme se prélasse sur un hamac en soupirant quand soudain

« ATCHOUM ! »

« Mince je me suis enrhumer !! » Cogitait le bel homme.

« Monsieur Shiina ne prenez pas froid! Je vais venir vous réchauffer ! » Dit une belle créature des îles avant d'entrer dans le hamac de Nozomu Shiina ravi d'avoir prit sa retraite anticipée.

En effet l'homme de trente ans avait laisser les rênes de ses entreprises à sa petite soeur en pensant que c'était une bonne idée vu son fichu caractère. Oui, Nozomu avait bien fait.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

« Yuya tu as terminé tes études avait succès ! Tu as fait ce que tu as voulut alors maintenant c'est mon tour ! » Avait dit Nozomu

« Quoi? » Répondit la belle en regardant son grand frère d'un mauvais oeil.

« Tu sais je me suis toujours privé de tout, de faire ma vie comme je l'entends pour te faire vivre, alors maintenant c'est ton tour! » Continua le grand frère avec un visage dur qui semblait bien décider cette fois de se faire obéir.

« Quoi? Mais non! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis trop jeune pour être à la tête de nos firmes et je manque cruellement d'expérience en matière d'affaire! » Se défendait la blonde ravi d'avoir établit une bonne défense pour éviter d'être l'esclave des actionnaires trop cupides.

« Oui, je sais c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé de l'aide à mon ami Kyoshiro ! » Rétorqua Nozomu.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je refuse! » Hurlait à plein poumons la jeune fille.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, je veux aussi profiter de ma vie et je veux aussi faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire! Alors pour une fois c'est moi qui vais m'amuser à ta place! » Termina l'homme avant de partir laissant une Yuya perdu qui répondit simplement.

« Comprit! »

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

"Je ferais tout pour que ce con de Kyo laisse tomber l'affaire!" Grognait Yuya en observant Kyoshiro se débattre en se balançant de droite à gauche. 

Une Shiina n'abandonne jamais !!!

* * *

Mademoiselle Shiina sortit que tardivement des bureaux de son avocat. 

Ce n'est que vers minuit qu'elle rentra chez elle, petit appartement dans un quartier assez chic de la capitale.

Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle soupira.

« Quelle longue journée, je suis épuisée! »

Elle entra et annonça joyeusement,

« Je suis rentrée ! »

De cause à effet, une voix répondit à son appel.

« YUYA-CHAN!!! » Hurla **la voix** qui s'approchait dangereusement de la belle.

* * *

**_Petit concours rigolo (sauf pour_Gasp31 or Gaspy _,elle à pas le droit )_**

_**Qui est cette voix ? Si vous trouvez alors.. euh vous gagnez .. euh .. Je ferais une histoire avec votre couple préféré (j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trouver ')**_

_****_

_**Conseil : Pensez autrement !**_


	2. Un ami invisible

**Bonsoir les choupinoux !! Ici Nanamy !!!**

**Rahh comme ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir dans cette fiction, car je vous réserve plein de surprise ! **

**Bon parlons déjà du concours, je vous pris de m'excuser mais personne à gagné !**

**Oui vous pouvez me huer, car je l'ai truqué.**

**« BOUHHHHOU !!!! REMBOURSER !!! » Hurle un public déchaîné.**

**Bref, mais s'il vous plait lisait quand même ce chapitre même si vous êtes déçut, lisez jusqu'au bout ! Je vous promet que vous ne saurez pas déçut, d'ailleurs j'écris le troisième et je me marre toute seule ! **

**Bref je vous retrouve à la fin pour parler de ce personnage !! A tout à l'heur les choupinoux !! Comme je me sent bien,dis moi grande soeur tu as mis quoi dans ta tisane se soir ?? **

* * *

_Chapitre 2_ : Un ami invisible

**"J,vo oJ,voo J,vooJ ,voo "**

_Mademoiselle Shiina ne sortit que tardivement des bureaux de son avocat._

_Ce n'est que vers minuit qu'elle rentra chez elle, petit appartement dans un quartier assez chic de la capitale._

_Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle soupira._

_« Quelle longue journée, je suis épuisée! »_

_Elle entra et annonça joyeusement,_

_« Je suis rentrée ! »_

_De cause à effet, une voix répondit à son appel._

_« YUYA-CHAN!!! » Hurla la voix qui s'approchait dangereusement de la belle._

OoOoOoOoOo

Un homme d'âge mûr courait vers Yuya les bras en avant et les larmes aux yeux. Il portait une vulgaire chemise hawaïenne avec un pantalon noir faisant ressortir les motifs rigolos de la chemise.

Il s'avança vers la belle qui ne bougea pas d'un poil en le regardant d'un air désespéré.

Arrivé à sa hauteur le drôle d'homme traversa la belle et s'encastra dans porte d'entrée juste derrière Yuya.

« Idiot ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me toucher ! Quel abruti tu fais! » Soupira Yuya qui semblait épuisée par le comportement de cet homme aux beaux cheveux blonds.

« Aie ! C'est vrai ! Ahaha je l'oublie à chaque fois ! Mais dès que je te vois mes habitudes d'homme me reviennent ! Ahhaha Ma YUYA-CHAN!!! » Pleura le drôle d'homme.

« Idiot de Shigure ! Tu es mort alors fais-toi une raison ! » S'énerva la jeune fille avant de partir en direction de son petit salon très richement décoré.

« Pourquoi tu es si cruelle avec mwa ? Ouin ! Ce n'est pas facile d'être une âme errante !! » Pleura Shigure en levant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Arrête tes conneries c'est pas moi qui suis morte avec une chemise ridicule !! IDIOT !! » Rétorqua Yuya en se posant sur son canapé bleu qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Le seul avantage d'être mort c'est que je peux regarder les filles dans les Onsens ! Ahahaha! » S'esclaffa le blond.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers Shigure ! » Répondit épuisée la blonde.

« Oui un pervers, mais un pervers intelligent ! C'est grâce à qui que tu as eu ton examen avec la meilleure mention ! N'oublie pas que je suis le fantôme de Shigure l'homme le plus riche du monde !! Mouwawawa !! » Pouffa le fantôme joyeusement.

« L'ancien homme le plus riche du monde ! Tu es mort abruti ! » Rectifia la belle.

« Ouin ! Arrête de me le rappeler !! C'est si triste, moi qui devais faire tellement de choses dans la vie !!! » Pleura l'esprit en courant partout comme un fou.

« Franchement tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Tu es mort juste parce que tu n'as pas regardé où tu mettais tes pieds ! Je trouve ça stupide!! » Rétorqua narquoisement la belle.

« Roohh ! Yuya est-ce ma faute si les éboueurs n'avaient pas mis de panneau? » Demanda Shigure en rougissant.

« Arrête tes conneries il y avait un panneau indiquant At-ten-tion-bou-che-d'é-gout-ou-ver-te ! » Articula-t-elle en détachant toutes les syllabes sur un ton moqueur.

« Rahh!! YUYA-CHAN!! Quelle mort affreuse être tombé dans une bouche d'égout ! Je veux te faire un câlin ! » Pleura la fantôme avant de se jeter sur Yuya qui soupira.

« Arrête tes conneries Shigure ! En tant que médium je peux te voir et t'entendre. Mais ça me permet également de me protéger contre toi! » Soupira Yuya qui regardait son fantôme encastré dans le mur!

« Ouin ! Yuya-chan ! Pourquoi utilise-tu tes pouvoirs de médium contre moi ? Je veux un câlin moi !!! » Chiala Shigure.

« Arrêtes tu es fatiguant ! S'il te plait va me faire couler mon bain ! Et je te raconterai la réunion de ce matin ! » Expliqua la blonde.

« Voui !! Je reviens ma Yuya-chan !!! » Gesticula dans tous les sens l'ancien homme d'affaires.

Yuya enleva sa veste rouge et la laissa traîner sur le canapé avant de sortir les documents de ce matin.

« Vraiment il est pas croyable, toujours à faire le pitre ! Comment j'ai fait pour le supporter pendant un an! » Cogita la blonde en se rappelant du passé.

* * *

_Flash back_

Yuya jeune étudiante, se baladait dans un parc en lisant un bouquin sur la bourse quand soudain elle entendit une voix.

« Aidez-moi !! Aidez-moi »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un spectre, plutôt à un homme en costume cravate avec les cheveux ébouriffés comme un fou furieux.

« Kyaa !!! Ne m'approchez pas !! » Hurla la jeune fille.

« Vous pouvez me voir ? Aidez-moi !! » Répéta le fantôme sans cesse en s'approchant dangereusement de la belle.

« Ne m'approchez pas! Vous êtes mort! Allez au paradis !!!! Kyaa!!! » Beugla la belle morte de trouille.

« Ah? Je suis mort? Bon merci mademoiselle ! » Répondit le spectre avant de partir.

« Pfff !! Je suis maudite !! Pourquoi ais-je reçu le don de grand-mère ! Ouin ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise que je suis une folle furieuse qui parle toute seule !! J'en ai marre !! » Cria la jeune fille en s'arrachant les cheveux.

_En effet, depuis qu'elle est toute petite Yuya pouvait voir les spectres. Cela lui avais valu aussi de nombreux problèmes, mais je vous raconterai tout ça une autre fois._

Quand soudain un autre spectre arriva en lui hurlant dessus.

« Jolie demoiselle!! Vous pouvez me voir aussi ?? »

« Argh! Je suis maudite ! Oui! Vous êtes mort alors allez au paradis !! » S'énerva Yuya qui se disait que c'était pas son jour.

« Je suis mort ? Non ! J'ai tellement de chose à faire avant ! Dépenser ma fortune ! Épouser Saki-chan !! Et je veux terminer mes vacances !! » Pleura l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne.

« Vous.. Vous êtes Shigure l'homme le plus riche du monde ? Je vous ai vu à la télévision ! »

« Oui !! Ahhaha je suis si connu que ça ? Ahhaha ! » S'esclaffa joyeusement l'homme qui semblait reprendre très vite du poil de la bête.

« Hum.. A votre place je ne rigolerai pas, parce que mourir durant ses vacances, dans une bouche d'égout et avec cette chemise horrible je me ferais toute petite ! » Se moqua Yuya

« Roohh tu es méchante avec moi petite !! Mais que lis-tu ? Un livre sur la bourse ? Pourquoi? » Demanda Shigure.

« Ah ! Ça ? J'ai un examen demain et je ne veux pas le rater alors je révise, pourquoi ? » Rétorqua prudemment la blonde.

« Je peux t'aider ! Tu sais qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable !! Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! » Affirma le blond.

« Hein?? Non!! Non grand-mère m'a dit que toutes les âmes doivent aller au paradis ! Un point c'est tout! » Dit Yuya sur un ton sec et très décidé.

« Mais je ne veux pas aller au paradis, je m'amuse trop sur terre ! Laisse-moi t'aider je t'apporterai de bons conseils crois-moi ! » Supplia le spectre à genou et en larmes.

« Je.. Je.. D'accord! » Accepta Yuya qui se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Oui !!! Enchanté Mademoiselle ?? » Questionna tout heureux Shigure.

« Shiina, Yuya Shiina ! » Répondit la belle en tendant sa main.

« Enchanté Yuya faisons de notre mieux et amusons-nous !! » Fit le mort en prenant la main de la belle.

Et voilà comment la collaboration d'un mort et d'une vivante avait commencé.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

« Yuya-chan !! Youhou !! La terre appelle Yuya!! » Hurla le blond en faisant des signes à la belle qui reprit ses esprits. 

« Oui excuse-moi ! Voilà faut que je raconte se qu'il s'est passé ce matin. » Reprit Yuya qui commença son récit.

* * *

Yuya dans son bain se retraça son parcours. Après la rencontre de Shigure, sa vie était plus agréable. Elle avait pour elle seule deux grands frères pour la guider dans la vie, bien que Shigure l'aide plus que Nozomu. 

Un jour durant un examen, elle ne trouva pas la réponse à l'une des question et d'un coup son ami invisible arriva pour l'aider.

Chaque fois qu'elle était face à un problème de ce genre, un examen, une transaction financière, Shigure l'aidait.

Mais aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à l'enfermer à la maison, voulant pour une fois être seule face à un adversaire redoutable.

Elle voulait pour une fois ne pas se sentir coupable de tricherie. Ce que Shigure lui avait répondu : c'était simplement une aide venant d'un ami imaginaire.

* * *

Au salon Shigure regardait attentivement les papiers en murmurant puis en hurlant comme un fou. 

« Yuya-chan à bien grandi, bientôt elle n'aura plus besoin de moi !! Mais que vais-je devenir sans ma Yuya-chan !! Je ne veux pas la quitter !!!!! Je l'aimeuh !!!! »

* * *

Dans un bar au centre ville 

« Kyo-chou !! Viens boire avec nous !! » Hurla à pleins poumons un brun presque ivre.

Kyo se retourna et vint s'asseoir à la table de son ami entouré de Bonten, Luciole, Akari, Akira et de Sasuke.

« Alors Kyo comment c'est passé la réunion de ce matin » Demanda Bonten de sa grosse voix, tel un colosse.

« . . . »

« Rohhh ! Kyo-chou est trop timide pour raconter !! Je vais le faire alors écoutez-moi bien! » Commença Yukimura.

Kyo lui écoutait d'une oreille le récit de son avocat, il pensait plutôt à comment coincer cette planche à pain.

* * *

Dans un grand lit, enveloppée dans sa couette de couleur jaune canari, Yuya était plongé dans ses rêves. Dans son monde elle était une belle princesse dans un grand château, entourée de ses amis et de son frère. Hélas toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, car une sonnerie de portable la réveilla. 

Elle se redressa péniblement, décrocha et émit un petit

« Allo »

« Yuya !! J'ai une grande nouvelle !!! Je dois te raconter !! » Répondit la voix

« Kyoshiro, ça pouvait pas attendre au bureau parce que là … il est.. Merde, mais ce n'est pas une heure pour me réveiller !! »

« Bah quoi il est seulement 5 heures ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! J'ai croisé.. » Tenta vainement Kyoshiro

« Seulement 5 heures, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?? J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur notre dossier !! Alors merde !!! J'ai besoin de sommeil » Hurla la blonde à s'en arracher ses cordes vocales.

« Bah alors tu va être contente parce que nous avons été invités par Yukimura. Il nous invite dans une des ses maisons à la campagne pour quelques jours, afin de mieux de se connaître et de trouver une solution pour ton entreprise. » Expliqua gaiement le brun.

« Vraiment ?? Mais ça me semble louche ton truc !! Et puis sa solution il peut se la mettre ou je pense !! Y a pas à réfléchir ils veulent ma société et il n'y aura pas d'arrangement !!! Je vais tout faire pour la garder !! » S'offusqua la jeune femme devant la naïveté de son avocat.

« Oui, je sais Yuya, mais tu sais que dans cette situation tu ne pourra pas la sauver. Écoute on accepte cette invitation, juste pour avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir et préparer une défense solide ? D'accord ? » demanda le brun d'une voix calme et douce, pour apaiser la colère de son amie.

« Oui.. Je comprends. Mais où tu l'a croisé cet abruti ? » Demanda perplexe la blonde.

« En faisant mon jogging du matin, Pardi ! » Rétorqua Kyoshiro.

« Bon je te laisse je vais me recoucher. De toute façon on se voit dans quelques heures ? A plus tard » Termina Yuya, suivie de près d'un déclic.

« YUYA-CHAN !!!! Que se passe-t-il ?? C'était qui au téléphone ?? » Interrogea le spectre.

« Rien c'était mon avocat. J'ai été invitée par mon opposant pour une escapade en campagne. » Renseigna la blonde en reposant sa tête sur son doux oreiller.

« Hum.. Ça me dit rien qui vaille. Fais attention à toi. J'ai déjà été à ce genre de « petite fête » Ce Kyo soit il veut connaître tes points faible, soit te menacer, te faire peur. . . Fais attention Yuya, cette réunion à la campagne ne présage rien de bon. Yuya ? Yuya ?? »S'étonna Shigure en voyant la belle se rendormir.

« Brave petite » Cogita le blond avant de retourner au salon et regarder sa chaîne préféré : Chaîne sportive (où les madame en petite tenue font de la gym')

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et après un litre de café. Yuya se rendit à son bureau ou elle fut chaleureusement accueillie. (C'est ironique) 

« Vous êtes en retard Planche à pain ! » Dit un homme aux yeux rouges sur un ton acerbe assis sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.

« Que faites-vous là ? Les bars à pute n'ouvrent généralement que tard dans la nuit ! » Répondit sur un ton déplaisant Yuya qui semblait furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce con fiche ici !! » se demandait la blonde en posant ses affaires sur son bureau.

« Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison ! Je reviendrais ici ce soir alors !! » Rétorqua le démon tout content de sa réplique.

Yuya sentit sa colère monter, elle s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu, et ne savait que répondre.

« Je peux connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? Et dans mon bureau ?? » Demanda d'une voix sereine la blonde qui commençait à perdre légèrement son sang froid.

Kyo la regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de son adversaire, puis il murmura aux creux de son oreille ces quelques mots.

« Je pense que votre associé vous as prévenue pour notre invitation. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous viendrez. Car croyez moi, je pense que ça va être amusant. »

Tout en disant ses mots la blonde sentit le souffle de cet homme sur son cou, elle en frémit.

Yuya se dégage rapidement et le regarda avec haine en hurlant presque.

« Bien sûr je vais venir ! Vous me faites pas peur ! Je vous préviens que vous allez regretter de vous être trop frotté à moi !! A la famille Shiina ! »

« Je ne pense pas que je regretterai quoique se soit, vous avez vraiment la peau douce ! Mademoiselle Shiina. . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours seule . . Ah ! Si vous êtes trop plate » rit doucement Kyo qui voyait apparaître des rougeurs sur le visage de son ennemi.

« Vous êtes qu'un ivrogne !! Allez vous amusez ailleurs ! J'ai du travail contrairement à certains !! Je ne suis pas Monsieur Kyo , je ne m'amuse pas dans des bars mal famés ! Ou qui s'amuse avec des femmes qui ont des Q.I de noix de coco ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous plains monsieur Kyo ! Vous êtes certes admiré par les hommes parce que vous avez toutes les femmes à vos pieds ! Mais je suis certaines que vous allez finir vos jours seul !! Ou alors avec une grognasse qui ne pensera qu'a votre fric !! Votre vie est sans intérêt pour moi !! Vous n'êtes qu'un libertin sans cervelle !! Et c'est pour cela que jamais vous serez heureux ! Même l'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur! Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne journée !! » Termina la blonde avant de quitter son bureau en claquant la porte.

« Merde quelle conne ! Pourquoi je suis sorti alors que c'est mon bureau !! » Cogitais la blonde en prenant un café (dans une salle exprès pour ça !)

Kyo seul dans le bureau rigola doucement mais d'un rire démoniaque.

Vraiment cette femme l'amusait au plus au point. .

« Il me tarde de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Shiina » Pensa le brun.

* * *

**Rebonsoir les choupinoux !**

**Alors que dire de Shigure ? Moi je le trouve trop con ! Mais c'est le but. Bref vous devez vous dire pourquoi je n'ai pas mis notre Tigrou nationale ?**

**« Ouais pourquoi ? Moi qui suis le comique de SDK ! Je veux des explications ! » S'énerve Tigrounet. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou ! Je vais tout te dire. **

**Donc, j'avais un peu marre de mettre toujours en scène Tigre-rouge pour le pervers ! Puis je me suis dit de trouver un autre personnage. **

**Je pensais à Yuan, mais il était prit, puis à Shinrei mais bon je l'imagine pas trop comme ça. **

**Alors j'ai dit « Ma fille prends la situation en main et invente toi même un personnage pervers ! Le mélange entre Jiraya-sama, Tigre-rouge, Kon, Nicky Larson, Tortue géniale . . . etc Vas y lance toi ! » **

**Puis voilà Shigure est né ! **

**Et puis j'espère qu'il vous plaira. . . **

**« Laissez moi une chance !! S'il vous plaît ! Je suis gentil !!! VOUI !! YUYA-CHAN !! UN CALIN !!! » Pleura à chaude larme le blondinet en courant pour rejoindre Yuya. **

**Pauvre de lui, j'ai un peu pitié. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, bah laissait lui une chance de vous convaincre dans le troisième chapitre, parce que là. .**

**Il se lâche le petit monsieur.**

**Et si vous l'aimez, bah ça veut dire que vous êtes aussi dérangés que moi ! XD**

**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et encore une fois beaucoup pour vos reviews, car ça me stimule pour écrire !**

**Encore une chose, j'ai tellement de fiction en cours que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête XD alors si vous, ami lecteur avez un préféré, faites le moi savoir ! Et je le mettrai dans mes priorités de publication.**

**Et une chose ! Merci à ma bêta lectrice que j'adore tout fort !**

**Voilà je vous laisse !!**

**A la prochaine !!!!**


	3. Le chat noir

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Bonjour à vous ! Ici Nanamy, encore et toujours vivante malgré les travaux chez moi . . . J'ai enfin une chambre ! Enfin une chambre qui ressemble à une chambre, avec attention UN meuble ! UN VRAI !!! XD (pas une vieille chaise qui me sert de table de chevet )**

**Bref, passons. je suis très contente de voir que mon Shigure, le fantôme le plus pervers et le plus pathétique du monde vous plait . . ça fait plaisir ! lol**

**Et je vous remercie, très très très fort pour vos reviews qui me font très très très et re-très plaisir . .**

**Et encore un gros bisous à ma beta-lectrice. . . A qui je pense très fort !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (moi je le trouve mieux que le précédent )**

**Très très bonne lecture !!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 Le chat noir 

**Id. .dId. dId. .dId. dI**

_« Merde quelle conne ! Pourquoi je suis sorti alors que c'est mon bureau !! » Cogitais la blonde en prenant un café (dans une salle exprès pour ça !)_

_Kyo seul dans le bureau rigola doucement mais d'un rire démoniaque._

_Vraiment cette femme l'amusait au plus au point. ._

_« Il me tarde de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Shiina » Pensa le brun._

* * *

Lorsque Yuya regagna son bureau, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il était vide, mais bien sûr la tranquillité fut de courte durée. 

« YUYA !!!! C'était qui le beau mec ??, RACONTE !!! » Hurla une voix toute excitée.

La blonde se retourna et fit face à sa secrétaire et amie Okuni.

« Rien, un adversaire. Retourne travailler on a du boulot ! Je ne veux en aucun cas perdre mon entreprise, surtout pas face à cet abruti de Kyo! rageait la demoiselle.

- Que Quoi ???? C'était Kyo ?? ONIME NO KYO !!! KYYYAAAA !! Il est trop beau et surtout avec un petit cul comme le siens !! » S'excita toute seule la secrétaire un peu atteinte lorsqu'il s'agissait de beaux mâles.

Yuya semblait choquée par les propos de son amie, elle n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. Son honneur de femme moderne était en jeu, alors penser à son petit cul, qui est - soit dit en pensant sexy - était le cadet de ses soucis.

Okuni semblait lire en elle, car la belle secrétaire lui demanda.

« Dis-moi Yuya depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ?

- Kwé ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Ça ne te regarde pas ! S'offusqua la belle qui devint rouge pivoine.

- Rohhh ! Voyons, ta vie sexuelle est au point mort, depuis ton dernier mec.. euh .. comment il s'appelait déjà ? Shuri ? Non Sushi ? Hihihihi non Shinrei !! Oui depuis Shinrei tu n'a eu personne ! Tu sais le meilleur remède pour une femme, après les Onsen, c'est le sexe ! Alors envoies-toi en l'air !! Fais-toi plaisir ! Tiens, avec le patron !! s'expliqua fièrement Okuni.

- Je suis mon propre patron! » dit simplement Yuya qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Ah ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'augmentation !! hihihiihhi. Mais sérieusement Yuya, il te faut quelqu'un !! Tiens ce soir on sort toutes les deux !! J'ai trouvé une boite sympa avec plein de beaux gosses !! Tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur !! Proposa la belle Okuni.

- Ecoute j'ai plein de paperasse à faire ! Et je... Tenta vainement la blonde qui fut coupée par quelqu'un.

- Okuni à raison, depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sortie ? Intervint Kyoshiro avec un énorme dossier dans les mains.

- Ecoutez vous deux ! Ma vie en dehors du bureau ne regarde que moi ! Et de plus je dois préparer le dossier pour l'escale en campagne! Je ne veux pas me faire avoir par cet abruti d'alcoolique !! » S'énerva la belle qui arracha des mains le dossier de son avocat.

Puis elle continua sur sa lancée en expliquant que c'était de la faute de son imbécile de frère et qu'elle avait de grandes responsabilités patatata et blabla…

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à ma grand-mère quand tu fais ça » Dit Okuni en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Yuya d'une façon provocante.

- De quoi ? dit la blonde choquée par le comportement de sa secrétaire, mais ça je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Yuya arrête de faire la coincée et vis ta vie !!! Ce soir c'est décidé on sort !! Tu viens avec nous Kyoshiro ? Demanda Okuni ravie de prendre les choses en main.

- Euh.. bah c'est à direuh . .queuh. . que je . .souis. . suis prit. .Je fais ma . . démônde.. .demande de mariage à Sakuya. Bégaya tout rouge l'avocat en baissant la tête.

- Rohhh c'est mignon !! Bien bonne chance! Sourit Okuni

- Merci. Rétorqua le brun

- Euh non je pensais plutôt à Sakuya, pour qu'elle arrive à comprendre ce que tu lui dira ce soir. La vache j'espère qu'elle te comprendra, désolé mais il faut s'accrocher avec toi, limite il faut un décodeur. et... » Affirma Okuni mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase pour cause de tempête.

- DEHORS !! CE N'EST PAS UN SALON DE THE ICI !! Hurla la belle en prenant par le col son avocat et sa secrétaire, avant de claquer la porte de son bureau.

- Quel caractère! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Shinrei est dans un asile de psychiatrie ! dit Okuni en se relevant

- Ah bon ? Il est devenu fou après avoir connu Yuya ? Demanda Kyoshiro qui pensait avoir compris le sens de sa blague.

- Non, mais maintenant il sais mieux gérer les malades mentaux! » Termina la brune avant de repartir à son petit bureau, laissant Kyoshiro imaginer Shinrei s'occuper des malades mentaux ayant le même visage que Yuya (lors d'une de ses crises de nerfs!).

* * *

Dans son bureau Yuya examinait encore et toujours ce même dossier, même si elle avait d'autres affaires en cours, celle-la était très importante pour elle. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas la présence familière venant à elle. 

Tout d'un coup, une tête sortit de son bureau en hurlant :

« Bonjour YUYA-CHAN !!!! »

La belle se retint de hurler comme une furie, mais c'était limite, puis elle engueula méchamment Shigure par cette apparition ectoplasmique.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi !? Tu veux ma mort ?

- Ne me tente pas Yuya-chan, comme ça je ne serais plus tout seul !! pouffa le blond en se posant sur le bureau de Yuya. Par contre j'ai des informations pour toi ! Dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Qui calma très vite Yuya. Elle le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'écoute.

- Non, non ! Tu connais mon tarif ! S'amusa le fantôme en volant partout dans la pièce, comme une mouche à la recherche d'une tartine de confiture à la fraise.

- Pffff !!! Ok… Soupira la belle en tirant un des tiroirs de son bureau. Je t'ai pris le dernier volume, j'espère qu'il plaira à mônsieur ! Dit la jeune femme sur un ton sarcastique

- Fais voir? Voui !!!! Je ne l'ai pas lu celui-la !!! Voui merci Yuya-chan !! S'écria fou de joie Shigure en se dandinant d'une façon vulgaire.

- Mais la prochaine fois demande-moi autre chose parce que le vendeur me prends pour une grosse perverse à force de t'acheter tes livres cochons ! S'agaça la femme d'affaire.

- Roohhh ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kyoshiro de le faire ! Rétorqua le blond en tenant avidement son bouquin contre lui.

- Pour qu'il le dise à mon frère ? Ça jamais ! Je préfère mourir !! S'offusqua la blonde qui devint toute rouge.

- Et à Okuni ? renchérit le spectre.

- A OKUNI ? Pour qu'elle me prenne pour une désespérée de la vie, qui trouve seulement ce genre de bouquin pour.. pour.. enfin bref hors de question !!!! Beugla Yuya qui était de nouveau énervée pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

- Et à un gamin dans la rue ? continua dans sa lançait le pervers.

- Pour que ça fasse encore plus louche ?? Non merci.. » Dit la belle mais qui fut interrompue par une Okuni qui lui demanda si elle l'avait appelée.

Après cette brève interruption qui valut des coups à Shigure, la femme d'affaire reprit une discussion un peu plus sérieuse.

« Maintenant tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors, donnes-moi tes informations ! râla presque la petite Shiina.

- Oui oui, alors j'étais en train de me balader dans une salle de sport en regardant les belles demoiselles transpirer en bougeant leurs corps de rêve et .. » Le regard de Yuya s'assombrit soudain pour faire abréger la description des filles en tenues de sport « .. Et donc j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux hommes qui parlaient de Onime no Kyo. Bon comme tu dois le savoir c'est un coureur de jupon et sa réputation n'est plus à faire, mais vous avez un ami en commun que vous ne soupçonnez même pas ! Un vieux monsieur qui te gardait quand tu étais encore enfant ! Ca ne te dis rien ? Termina le fantôme en voulant voir la réaction de la blonde.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de savoir que nous avons des amis en commun, c'est mon ennemi... Comment ça, vieux ? Tu veux dire Muramasa ? demanda perplexe la blonde.

- Bingo ! fit le blond

- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait de savoir que ce connard d'alcoolo a un lien avec Muramasa. Surtout lui, il est si gentil, je ne comprends pas. Questionna Yuya qui semblait vraiment perdue face au plan incertain de son ami imaginaire.

- Bah tu pourrais demander de l'aide à se Muramasa ! Affirma sûr de lui l'âme errante.

- Je ne pense pas, vu la réputation de Kyo je ne pense pas que Muramasa puisse faire quelque chose. Répondit simplement Yuya déçue de cette information.

- Ecoute Yuya-chan, les affaires et la vie privée sont très liées ! Je ne sais pas comment de fois j'ai dù faire chantage pour arriver à mes fins, en utilisant par exemple des photos prises avec des maîtresses, ou la découverte d'enfants illégitimes... C'est ça les affaires! expliqua calmement le blond.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! C'est lâche et dégueulasse de faire ça ! Je veux gagner dans les règles et avec honneur ! S'énerva la belle naïvement.

- Mais Yuya-chan dans les affaires y a pas de règle, tous les coups sont permis ! Surtout s'il s'agit de grandes entreprises comme la tienne. Les gens sont cruels et méchants, mais c'est comme ça. Tu crois que ton Kyo est comment ? Demanda le spectre, mais il savait bien la réponse qu'allait donner son élève.

- Ce Onime no Kyo est un abruti de première, un alcoolique et un coureur de jupon, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça. Il a malgré tout du respect face à ses adversaires, je pense qu'il fera face à l'ennemi plutôt que d'utiliser ces méthodes dégradantes et sans honneur ! Sur ce je te laisse j'ai du travail !! fit Yuya en partant encore une fois de son bureau.

- Aie aie ! Yuya j'espère que tu as raison, sinon tu risques de te faire manger par lui et toute crue ! » Souligna Shigure avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

* * *

Seul dans le bureau, Shigure était choqué par l'attitude de sa blonde préférée, mais d'un certains coté il était heureux, car elle avait gagné en maturité. 

« Rahh Yuya-chan je suis fier de toi ma petite !! Héhéh bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une émission qui m'attends. » Souffla t-il avant de partir en direction de la maison de la blonde.

* * *

Yuya réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami invisible, et si elle avait tort?

* * *

_Fin de journée, petit récapitulatif_

-litres de café bu, indéfinissable

-nombre de disputes, innombrable

-nombre de cordes utiliser pour attacher Kyoshiro, une immensité

-nombre de cigarettes fumées, aucune je passe mes nerfs sur le chocolat

-nombre de tablettes de chocolat mangées, préfère pas en parler

-nombre de papiers jetés pour cause de dérapage durant l'écriture dus à un crétin invisible qui vous fait sursauter, assez pour replanter une partie de la forêt d'Amazonie

-nombre de dossiers signés, beaucoup trop à mon goût

-nombre de fois que j'ai pensé à Kyo, en quoi ça vous regarde ?!

-nombre de fois que j'ai pensé au petit cul de Kyo... Bon je crois que j'ai bien récapitulé la journée.

* * *

Bref, fin de journée épuisante pour Yuya Shiina qui ne souhait qu'une seule chose, le repos. 

Mais bon, quand on a comme secrétaire Okuni et qui vous dit que ce soir vous devez sortir alors vous sortez!

« YUYA CHERIE !! VIENS !! TOUT DE SOUITEUH !!!!! Beugla une voix en provenance de l'ascenseur.

- Oui j'arrive, répondit la belle sur un ton las et épuisé. (on a presque pitié pour elle)

- Allez viens ! Nous allons danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit !!Tiens ce n'est pas une chanson française ça ? Mouwawa !! Je m'étonne moi-même ! Allez Yuya!! Mo-Ti-Vée !!! S'écria la brune en dansant dans l'ascenseur mais d'une façon comment dire?? Bref c'est Okuni.

- Et on va où? finit par demander une Shiina complètement à l'ouest.

- Ahahah ! On ne m'appelle pas la renarde pour rien ! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle boite branchée ! Il n'y a que les avocats, hommes d'affaire qui la fréquentent.. Tu va même pouvoir revoir des ex, qui sait ! Hihi » S'amusa Okuni qui ajouta qu'on passerait chez elle pour se revêtir de tenues plus adéquates.

- . . .

- . . .

- . . .

- Yuya tu me fait peur là tu pense à quoi ? Interrogea vivement la brune étonnée par le mutisme vraiment flippant de son amie.

« A rien »

« Bref. . . En route pour chez moi !! » hurla joyeusement Okuni avant d'entraîner Yuya dans les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

A peine dix minutes plus tard et par miracle les filles étaient enfin prêtes à faire la fête. 

« Allez direction le Chat noir !!! » Hurla la brune toute heureuse de sortir avec son amie qui avait repris un peu du poil de la bête. . . .

* * *

« Kyo-chou ? Tu es prêt ?? Allez on t'attends nous !! Je ne veux pas rater la nouvelle soirée !! le thème c'est les masques vénitiens !!! Mon Kyo-chounet d'amour ! » Se plaignit d'une voix aigue Yukimura avant de se prendre un violent coup sur la tête. 

« Mais euh !! Akira arrêteuh!! ça fait mal !! » Pleura le pauvre brun en se frottant la tête.

« Arrête de parler comme ça ! Tu gènes Kyo ! » S'énerva un jeune homme blond.

« Et pourquoi on doit te suivre dans cette nouvelle boite ? Y a que des vieux richards, c'est nul! » Continua le jeune homme.

« Parce queuh !C'est moi qui est gagné le concours de boisson donc c'est moi qui décide où on doit passer la soirée!! Et puis Kyo me suit alors ne discute pas ! » Lança le brun sur un ton qui déplaisait particulièrement à Akira.

« Moi je suivrais Kyo partout! Même dans les boites gay ou Masochiste !! » Affirma une voix.

« Non Akari laisse tomber ! Jamais je ne choisirais ce genre de lieux ! Mais c'est bien tenté ! » Répondit en rigolant comme un fou Yukimura en voyant la moue déçut d'Akari.

« Bon vous êtes prêts ? » Lança une grosse voix qui n'était autre que Bonten.

« Voui !!! Tous au Chat noir !!!! » Lancèrent Akari et Yukimura fous de joie pendant que Kyo les regardait en fumant sans expression, comme d'habitude.


	4. Une Aphrodite vantarde

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Pardon pour le retard de cette fiction, mais bon j'arrive pas vraiment à la continuer. . Les idées m'embrouillent l'esprit XD**

**Vraiment c'est chiant. Bref je trop ce chapitre nulliiissiimmeuh, mais il est indispensable à la suite des événements. Allez je vous fais tous des gros bisous et amusez-vous pendant ses vacances et une dernière chose !**

**J'ai deux projets en cours, un AkiraXYuya pour ma besta lectrice et un TokitoXAkira pour quelqu'un hihihihi ! Alors soyez patient ! Hihihihihi**

**Encore un pardon à ceux qui lisent ma fiction (depuis le début) pour ce retard ! GOMENSAI ! **

**_A, nyozeka,chibi yuya,Miss Gaspy,peckforever,Keikoku-sama,Sleipnnir,I wish I was her,ANDOUILLE CUITE,la-tite-yuya,miss SDK,Nathalie  
_

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 Une Aphrodite vantarde**

**J **J **J **J **J **J **J **J **J**

Dans les rues ensoleillées de Tokyo, deux jeunes femmes discutaient malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Bah oui, quoi! La nuit à Tokyo n'est pas totalement sombre grâce aux panneaux publicitaires qui éclairent la ville 24h sur 24, 7j sur 7, et que...

BOUM !

« Elle va se la fermer la narratrice ? » Hurla une Yuya plus en colère que jamais.

Mais euh! Bon ça va j'ai bien le droit aussi de raconter des conneries, Pfff ! Je vous jure des fois, ce n'est pas facile de gérer des personnages comme ça !

« COMMENT ?? »S'indigna l'héroïne de cette fiction

Rien, rien. Bon. J'attends que le calme revienne et je continue sur les deux femmes dans la rue. .

« JEUNE !! Tu as oubliée de dire JEUNE !! » S'offusqua une certaine brune

Ouais bon ça va, donc je reprends _(Put' je vous jure parfois j'en envie de passer l'arme à droite Bah oui moi je suis gauchère, donc je prends forcement l'arme à gauche... et puis mince je dis ce que je veux ! Na! )_

Deux jeunes femmes discutaient dans les rues froides de Tokyo. Elles étaient toutes deux magnifiques, l'une brune avec une robe rouge moulante mettant en valeur ses Grands atouts féminins. Avec de courts cheveux bruns, mis à part deux longues mèches, elle était sublime en cette belle soirée. L'autre était blonde et portait également une petite robe, mais qui mettait ses magnifiques et séduisantes jambes en valeur, ses cheveux pour une fois détachés flottaient au gré du vent. Elle était sublime malgré la tête qu'elle tirait, une tête d'enterrement.

« Allez Yuya !! Souris ! Sinon tu va les faire fuir!! » Secoua vivement la brune, une blonde dans le coltard.

« C'est drôle, car en t'écoutant on se croirait à la pêche ! » Pouffa la belle.

« Bien sûr!! On fait la pêche au gros!!! Hihihih! Bref viens c'est par là suis-moi ! » Affirma la secrétaire en courant pour atteindre une ruelle, quand ...

**BOUM !!!**

En entendant ce bruit, Yuya accourut pour sauver Okuni du drôle de "BOUM".

« Okuni ça va ? Okuni... Non mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? »S'énerva la blonde en aidant à se remettre sur pied, euh sur talons son amie. Puis elle fit face à l'homme qui avait bousculé sa secrétaire. Il était gigantesque, avec ses longs cheveux bruns. De sa hauteur il regarda la petite chose qui s'énervait contre lui, puis dit de sa grosse voix :

« Elle va se calmer la petite demoiselle ? »

Yuya tilta, Petite ? Petite ?!

« Non mais il va se calmer le mammouth ! Si t'es pas content le gros, tu n'as qu'a retourner à l'âge de glace et te refaire congeler !! » Beugla la blonde qui avait atteint le summum de l'agressivité.

« GROS ? C'est qui le GROS ?? Y A PAS DE GROS ICI !!! » Hurla à son tour le mastodonte, quand…

« Tiens? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » S'écria une voix.

« Bonten s'est trouvé une amie » Dit une autre mais sur un ton las.

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai Luciole ? C'est... TIENS !!! Mais c'est mademoiselle Shiina !! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici !!! » Répondit joyeusement une personne qui se trouvait derrière le gros.

Yuya leva un sourcil, elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle appartenait à qui ?

Puis soudain, un certain Sanada fit face à elle, toujours aussi beau et élégant.

« Monsieur Sanada ! » S'étonna la blonde en le voyant.

« Rahh ! Ma belle mademoiselle Yuya ! Ce soir vous êtes sublime ! Toujours aussi séduisante, vous devez en faire des ravages !! » Draguait le beau brun sans faire attention aux yeux rouges qui le regardaient.

Avant que notre héroïne ne puisse répondre une voix ajouta.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'elle est mignonne notre Yuya ! De plus elle est libre !! Et elle ne demande qu'à grimper aux rideaux !! »

La belle rouge de colère et de gène attrapa Okuni et lui hurla de se taire si elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée, bah ouais quand on ne sait plus quoi dire, on trouve des arguments assez bidons, les plus simples.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'elle était toujours vierge. » Fit une voix moqueuse.

Yuya reconnut cette voix glaciale et méchante, se retourna et vit avec rage que c'était le démon qui venait de parler. Comme il était beau ce soir, avec ses vêtements sombres et un peu moulants et. . .

De quoi ? Il avait osé la traiter de vierge ? Là Yuya craqua, encore une fois vous me direz, mais bon elle est si mignonne quand elle est en colère. BOUM !!

« Hé ! Ne change pas de sujet et laisse moi lui foutre une gifle à cet alcoolo ! »

Bref, reprenons… Donc la petite Yuya voulut lui en foutre une, sans passer par la case départ, et sans toucher mille francs (vive l'ancien monopoly ).

Mais encore une fois, une qui devrait se taire s'écria de sa voix aigue.

« KYAAAA !!!! C'EST ONIME NO KYO !!!! KYYAAAA !! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS VIERGE PRENEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!! JE VEUX CONNAITRE LE PLAISIR CHARNEL ET... »

« FERME-LA !! Tu n'es pas du tout convainquante avec ta tenue ! » Intervint la blonde en prenant son amie par la taille avant de la faire taire.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous Planche à pain, moi je la trouve à mon goût ta copine » répondit le démon sur un ton moqueur.

« KYAAA !! Tu as entendu Yuya ? Il veut de moi !!! MOI AUSSI ONIME NO KYO !! JE... » Tenta la brune avant de se recevoir un méchant coup sur la tête.

« FERME-LA ! Un mec comme lui ne vaut rien ! Tu peux avoir mille fois mieux ! Viens Okuni on s'en va ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un pervers alcoolique ! » Rageait la blonde avant de regarder méchamment Kyo et de repartir en traînant son colis euh son Okuni, pardon.

« Rohhh Kyo elle est partie ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Moi je l'aime bien cette demoiselle Shiina ! Et je... » Pouffa joyeusement Yukimura avant de se rendre compte de l'aura meurtrière qui entourait Kyo.

« Oups! » Pensait-il avant que Bonten sorte de sa torpeur.

« Gros ! Elle ma trait é de Gros !! NAAAANNNN !!! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Questionna perplexe Akira en voyant son grand frère énervé, Bonten s'arracher les cheveux et Yukimura faire le pitre mais encore plus que d'habitude.

« Rien nous avons rencontré une amie, Yuya Shiina Et... » Expliqua brièvement le Sanada avant d'entendre.

« YUYA ?? Elle est ici ?? C'est vrai ? » S'excita le blond sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres, étant donné que Bonten continuait à s'arracher ses cheveux.. Effet de mode sans doute ? Bref.

« Tu connais mademoiselle Shiina ? » Interrogea surpris Yukimura

« Bien sûr que voui !! Nous avons le même âge et nous étions dans la même faculté ! Elle est vraiment gentille et très mignonne je trouve et... » Mais il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase car Kyo le regardait d'un air froid avant d'ajouter :

« On n'y va. »

* * *

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Bienvenues au Chat noir ! Ce soir c'est soirée Vénitienne, veillez choisir vos masques. » Dit sur ton enjouer l'homme de l'accueil. 

« Allez Yuya, ne me fais pas la tête ! Est-ce ma faute je suis attirée par cet homme ? N'empêche que toi non plus tu ne dirais pas non ! Allez avoue! » Embêta la brune

La blonde devint très rouge, car oui. Elle avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité, mais non. De toute façon les plans d'un soir, très peu pour elle. Elle était une femme d'honneur et pas une fille facile !

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à de nombreuses scènes entre elle et un certain brun dans son bureau, Okuni choisissait les masques.

« Tiens celui-là !!! Regarde !! Celui-là pour toi ma chérie !! » S'écria toute contente de sa trouvaille la renarde.

Elle tendait un petit masque blanc avec de la dentelle noire. Yuya le mit et se regarda dans le miroir.

C'était vraiment magnifique, se masque mettait en valeur les courbes de son visage. Avec le noir de la dentelle, le rouge de ses lèvres ressortait, et avec le blanc ses yeux s'illuminait. Rien qu'avec son visage Yuya attirait le regard, comme par exemple l'homme de l'accueil, qui l'observa bouche bée.

« Il a été fait pour toi ! Moi je prends celui-ci ! » dit Okuni avant d'enfiler son masque rouge vif avec des paillettes d'or faisant ressortir ses beaux cheveux bruns. Elle aussi était magnifique.

« Même sans ça elle est belle » Cogitait Yuya en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Allez !! On n'y va !!! » dit toute heureuse la brune avant de pénétrer dans la boite qui avait un décor sublime, on se croyait sincèrement à Venise. . .

* * *

« Des masques ?? Trop cool !!! J'en veux UN ROSE !!! » Hurla Akari comme une folle aux oreilles du pauvre homme d'accueil. 

« Vraiment c'est obligé ? » Soupira Bonten avec un air désespéré en regardant le masque qu'Akari avait choisi pour lui.

« Oui je suis désolé Monsieur » Rétorqua l'homme.

« Arrête vaut mieux pour toi ! Tu ne feras plus fuir les belles demoiselles !! » Se moqua Yukimura en enfilant son masque bleu foncé, avec des petites pierres vertes.

Bonten ne dit rien, trop habitué à ses remarques mais il se vengerait, c'est sûr... mais quand ? Euh... bah bientôt. N'empêche le pauvre Bonten devait se coltiner le masque choisi par la reine des abeilles Akari ! Un masque Rose et blanc avec une abeille dessus. Le pauvre.

« Kyo tu choisis quoi toi ? » demanda avidement Akira qui lui avait un masque bleu pâle en harmonie avec son costume.

« ... »

Kyo se dit que ça ne servait à rien de répondre car il choisit un masque noir, très noir aussi noir que ses cheveux et rouge, aussi rouge que ses yeux. Ce masque était d'une sensualité débordante, même presque bestiale.

« LUCIOLE !! Alors tu as choisi ton masque ? » Questionna la reine des abeilles.

« ... »

Mais Luciole regardait avidement un masque jaune et rouge. Masque rappelant les flammes de l'enfer, un masque pour Luciole, lui qui adorait le feu.

Il le prit et le mit, enfin le mit est un bien grand mot, car c'est Akari qui l'aida. Le pauvre il était vraiment trop à l'ouest.

Les hommes enfin prêts entrèrent dans la grande salle.

* * *

« Roohhh !! Yuya comme y a de beaux étalons ! » S'excita Okuni 

« Heureusement que les masques sont là » fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de champagne

« Yuya ! Arrête avec ta mauvaise humeur tu risques de contaminer tout le monde ! » rétorqua la secrétaire dépitée par l'attitude de son amie et patron.

« . . . »

« . . . »

« . . . »

Soudain un homme vint les aborder.

« Bonsoir belles demoiselles, vous semblez vous ennuyer. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? »

Yuya le regarda à travers son masque. Il avait l'air beau, son masque était beigeavec des motifs bruns. Vraiment son masque était très agréable à regarder, comme son propriétaire. Grand, musclé, cheveux blonds et longs . . .

« Mais bien sûr !!!! Quel est votre petit nom ? »Demanda vivement Okuni

« Voyons mademoiselle, on ne vous l'a pas dit ? Aucune identité, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Danto. » répondit d'une voix sensuelle le dénommé Danto.

Ah ! Oui pardon ô lecteur, j'avais oublié de vous le dire ! Pas de nom. .Hihihi c'est une bonne surprise ? Bon pas de réaction... Ouf ! Bah continuons !

« Oui c'est vrai que je suis tête en l'air. Appelez-moi alors... Aphrodite ! » s'amusa Okuni un poil vantarde sous les rires étouffés de Yuya.

« Je trouve que ça vous va à ravir ! » dit Danto en regardant discrètement la poitrine de la brune.

« Et vous, belle demoiselle ? » Continua le bel homme.

«. . . »

« Rohh! Ne faites pas attention à elle ! Elle fait la tête ! » Se moqua l'Aphrodite d'un soir.

« Pfff ! Va t'amuser mademoiselle l'Aphrodite, moi je vais m'asseoir au bar. Sur ce on se retrouve plus tard. » La blonde après son petit discours partit s'asseoir en commandant une autre coupe de champagne. Elle qui ne boit jamais d'alcool, le comble.

Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir, après cette journée infernale et la rencontre de Kyo.

Comment cet abruti, ce . . . ce connard pouvait la traiter comme ça? Non décidément elle ne se laisserait pas berner par sa plastique parfaite. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour ça.

Pendant que la blonde perdue dans ses pensés buvait de longues gorgées de champagne, une personne l'observait.

* * *

Mal de crâne. . 

Envie de vomir. .

Tels furent les sensations de Yuya lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans son lit... Elle se retourna pour voir son réveil, mais quelque chose lui bouchait la vue...

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit une forme sous les couvertures. Les mains tremblantes elle se ressassa les événements de la soirée.

* * *

« Pourquoi je me retrouve ici ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je me suis fait traîner de force par mademoiselle je suis amoureuse de Onime no Kyo » soupira la blonde avant de terminer sa flûte. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

« Seulement dix minutes, cela fait seulement dix minutes que je suis là...Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai encore de la paperasse à faire, et »

« YUYA-CHAN !!! » Hurla Shigure qui avais passé sa tête dans le corps d'un des serveurs. Yuya faillit pousser un cri d'horreur, mais elle se ressaisit.

« Shigure ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Ça va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles ? » S'offusqua la blonde mais en restant discrète, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Bah oui, une fille qui parle toute seule, ça fait peur, hein ?

« Je m'ennuyais ! Alors je suis venu te voir et te tenir compagnie ! T'es pas mal dans cette tenue, Miam! » Fit le spectre en se rapprochant de son amie.

Piquée au vif, Yuya hurla de sa plus belle voix le traitant d'abrutis et de tous les surnoms idiots et inimaginables.

« Elle va se calmer la planche à pain ? »

Merde.

Pour la discrétion c'est raté !

Yuya baissa la tête trop honteuse car tous le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, même Okuni malgré son air 'Non non je ne la connais pas'.

Un bel homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle en demandant au serveur une autre coupe pour la folle furieuse.

La blonde haussa un sourcil et affronta le regard de cet abruti qui osait se moquer d'elle, comme si sa soirée n'était pas si détestable.

Seule la surprise l'envahit, car elle le reconnut.

« Monsieur l'alcoolique, quelle belle surprise ! En faite non je ne suis pas surprise de vous retrouver au bar. » Débita sur la jeune femme ton froid.

Le démon lui sourit avant de lui rétorquer.

«Il faut bien que je m'occupe, car la vue que vous m'offrez et ennuyeuse »

Yuya serra ses poings. « Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien jouons ! » Cogita la belle avant de répliquer.

« Oh ! Pauvre Alcoolique, je si triste pour vous. N'y a-t-il pas assez de femmes écervelées pour vous satisfaire ? »

Vlam dans les dents Pervers.

Le démon marqua une pause comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lancer un pique, mais heureusement pour la victime quelqu'un l'interrompit.

« Kyo ! Je te cherchais partout mais où étais-tu ? »

Yuya regarda le jeune homme qui avait osé s'interposer entre eux. Elle le détailla, il devait être jeune, son âge sûrement. Il était plus petit que Kyo avec des cheveux couleur de blé très court. Sa seule présence calma la blonde, seule son aura pouvait la toucher autant, mais pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelque chose ?

« Akira ? » tenta t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, il semblait abasourdis qu'on le nomme ainsi, surtout venant d'une inconnue.

« C'est moi ! Yuya Shiina ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? » Supplia l'ancienne camarade de faculté.

Alors qu'elle imaginait la manière de faire pour qu'Akira se rappelle d'elle, ce dernier la prit dans les bras en lui disant

« Mais bien sûr ! Yuya ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! »

Pour simple réponse elle rendit son étreinte à son ami retrouvé sous le regard de Kyo, qui assistait à cette scène grotesque (pour lui).

Puis commença la longue discutions où l'on parle des anciens amis, des anecdotes, des 'Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?' et patati et patata.

Le pauvre Kyo semblait dépité face aux deux jeunes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise ce moment qui aurait pu être magique, par un. .

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les planches à pain Akira »

Il avait gagné, il avait maintenant toute l'attention de Yuya qui était rouge de colère. Hélas pour le démon, elle but une longue gorgée de champagne pour ne pas lui répondre et continuer les trouvailles avec son ami.

Durant toute la soirée, à chaque fois que le démon lui faisait une remarque, un sarcasme, une critique (et j'en passe) elle se jetais sur l'alcool pour calmer sa colère et tenter de passer un bon moment avec Akira.

Comme si sa soirée n'était pas assez chaotique, elle dût repousser les avances de Yukimura, la mauvaise humeur de Bonten et d'Akari. .

* * *

Yuya comprit alors le pourquoi de son trou de mémoire et de son mal de tête ainsi que ses nausées. Mais qui était la forme dans son lit ? 

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle la vit bouger, cette chose était vivante et cette chose était ...

* * *

_BONNES FÊTES !!!_


	5. Je t'aime Nyo !

_Je ne possède pas SDK, non toujours pas._

**_"GOOD MOORNING Tout le monde !! Ici Shigure, fantôme esclave pour vous servir !"_**

**Attends une minute ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?**

**_"Bah, je prends ta place !"_**

**Et pourquoi donc ? Monsieur l'ectoplasme pervers ?**

**_"C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! T.T Bouhouh ! Je voulais dire adieux à tous mes fans !"_**

**-.-' euh. Tu crois vraiment que tu en a. . . des fans ?**

**_"OUI ! Qui n'aimerait pas avoir un ami fantôme ? Regarde Casper ! Il a la côte avec les filles !"_**

**euh . .**

**_"Héhéhéhé !"_**

**Bref, je ne préfère pas continuer cette conversation et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Ps : Les examens sont terminés ! Bon même si je me suis planté en beauté je suis quand même contente d'en avoir terminé .**

**_Ps : "Je dédicace ce dernier chapitre à tous mes fans ! Je vous aimeuh !! "_ **

**Shigure Ta gu . . .**

**Bref.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Note : Chiffres en gras sont des pourcentages (le symbole est supprimé à la mise en page)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Je t'aime Nyo !

°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo°.oo° 

_Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle la vit bouger, cette chose était vivante et cette chose était ...Okuni !_

Lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie, la blonde soupira de soulagement, encore heureux qu'elle partage la couche de la brune plutôt que de la partager avec vous savez qui !

Yuya reposa sa jolie frimousse sur l'oreiller est c'est à ce moment précis, au contact de sa douce peau avec le tissus, qu'elle eut une idée de génie.

Une idée pour contrôler le démon des affaires ! Oui, cette idée la sauverait sûrement.

* * *

Dans une magnifique demeure, en pleine campagne japonaise. 

Yuya était sur une belle terrasse devant son ordinateur portable, elle épiait la bourse. Ce n'était que fascination pour elle, des prix qui augmentent ou qui diminuent la faisaient fondre. C'était comme si elle était dans un autre monde, seule avec ses chiffres. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, elle devait mettre son plan en marche. Faire tomber Kyo sans se salir les mains, une chose facile à dire, mais extrêmement compliquée à réaliser. Pendant que notre blonde était en pleine réflexion, un jeune homme vint près d'elle discrètement et lui souffla sur sa tempe. Surprise elle fit un petit bond sur sa chaise et réalisa que c'était le jeune Sasuke qui était si près d'elle.

« Sasuke ? »

« . . . »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai à faire, tu me dérange et . . » réprimanda la belle en détournant ses petits yeux de son écran.

« Depuis quand tu peux voir les fantômes ? » Insista le jeune homme.

Yuya ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Oui, c'est vrai que lui aussi pouvait les voir, les âmes des défunts. Qui aurait crut que l'adjoint de Yukimura était un médium ?

Yuya se remémora sa première apparition.

* * *

_oO°Flash Back°Oo_

La jeune patronne accompagnée de sa secrétaire arriva à l'heure au rendez-vous de l'avocat du parti adverse. Oui, c'était le moment où ils devaient partir à la campagne pour discuter affaires. Mais ça, une personne l'avait oublié.

« Kyyaa ! C'est trop bien des vacances à la campagne ! Payées par Onime no Kyo ! » s'extasia la brune toute contente.

Yuya la regardait dépitée, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, celle-là. De toute façon, Yuya avait été mise en garde par Kyoshiro et par Shigure, elle n'avait pas peur et pouvait affronter le démon.

Soudain Yukimura arriva accompagné d'un garçon avec des cheveux argentés éblouissants, il était petit et semblait très jeune, un âge où les garçons de son âge fabriquent encore des cabanes dans la forêt.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous présente mon ami et adjoint Sasuke. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, il est jeune certes, mais très malin ! » Expliqua fièrement l'avocat avant de prendre les bagages des jeunes femmes.

Yuya sourit simplement à Sasuke, un mur en plus ! Mais rien n'y ferait, elle lutterai sans relâche contre l'abruti, le pervers et n'oublions pas l'alcoolique d'Onime no Kyo.

Yukimura les conduisit jusqu'à une voiture, c'était une location avait précisé l'avocat devant l'air dégoûté d'Okuni. Pour expliquer brièvement, cette voiture n'était pas très agréable à regarder, mais bon elle devait être jolie sous le tas de boue dont elle était recouverte.

Yuya ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place, derrière le siège du conducteur - on est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Une heure, voilà une heure qu'ils roulaient. Certes ils avaient quitté Tokyo mais elle n'en pouvait plus le voyage avec son amie - qui est une pipelette - la rendait chèvre. Yukimura dut le remarquer car lui aussi écoutait l'histoire passionnante d'Okuni. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement dans le rétroviseur, car le trajet serait encore long.

* * *

« Humpf ! » S'exclama Yuya en sortant de la voiture après trois heures d'enfermement en compagnie d'une Okuni plus en forme que jamais. Elle s'étira, toute heureuse de respirer le bon air frais de la campagne. 

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » fit une douce voix.

« Ah ! Muramasa ! » Se jeta Yuya, telle une petite fille, dans les bras de l'homme qui la gardait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Yuya comme tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une belle femme dis-moi » S'amusa le gentil homme en caressant le crâne de sa petite tête blonde avec affection.

Elle lui rendait le plus magnifique des sourires quand un « KYYYAAAA !!! ONIME NO KYO ! » retentit.

Yuya reconnut facilement la douce voix de son amie, rebaptisée la groupie de Kyo.

Dans les bras de Muramasa elle l'examina, leurs yeux se croisèrent et un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son beau visage. Mécontente de cela elle resserra l'étreinte de Muramasa comme si elle voulait trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

«Allons Yuya, va saluer Kyo ! Tu sais, il est mon fils adoptif. »

Alors là ! C'était le pompon !

« QUOI ? Lui, ton fils ? » s'indigna la belle en pointant du doigt l'objet de la discussion.

« Oui, en quoi cela te choque ? » Questionna calmement Muramasa qui défit la douce étreinte.

« Ca me choque pour des milliers de raisons ! Comment une personne aussi vile, perverse, alcoolique et froide peut être ton fils ? Je ne comprends pas ! Muramasa c'est toi qui m'a inculqué les valeurs essentielles de la vie, telles que la compassion, le respect, l'amour, la tolérance, la rage de vaincre, l'honneur .. .etc » comptabilisa Yuya en appuyant bien sur les mots 'respect' et 'honneur'.

« Oui, et je vous ai éduqués de la même manière. »

Alors là ! La belle n'en crut pas un mot.

« Non non ! C'est impossible, nous nous ressemblons pas ! C'est impossible que nous ayons reçu les mêmes idéaux » continua avec force et rage la chef d'entreprise.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai, vous avez reçu la même éducation mais vous avez pris des chemins différents c'est tout. Yuya il n'y a pas d'explication à donner. Vous avez des caractères différents alors il est normal que vous ayez des objectifs et des manières de vivre qui vous sont étrangers. » commentait Muramasa en ajoutant qu'elle devait aller le saluer car c'est ce que font des amis d'enfance.

Yuya vit rouge puis bleu et enfin vert. Trop d'émotions d'un coup ! Elle tomba dans les pommes. Elle ! Amie d'enfance de cet abruti ? Elle refusait de le croire !

* * *

La blonde tenta d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre et enfin elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'ami. Elle n'était pas bien grande avec un futon deux place, une petite table ronde au centre et contre le mur une armoire accompagnée de sa commode assortie. Mais un charme y régnait, l'atmosphère bienfaitrice de Muramasa. 

Yuya alors réalisa une chose. Oui, elle connaissait Kyo depuis l'enfance mais ne s'en souvenait pas, qu'importe le passé c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui, il est son ennemi car c'est lui qui souhaite son entreprise, pas l'inverse. Elle ne fait que se défendre, alors elle ne doit pas culpabiliser. Mais surtout s'ils étaient amis par le passé alors pourquoi il l'attaquait ?

Dans ses songes elle ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un l'observait, quand « YUYA-CHAN !!!!!!! » une tête sortit des couvertures. Elle sursauta en hurlant un « Abruti ! ».

Oui, c'était Shigure qui encore une fois avait enfreint les règles de Yuya : « Ne me suis pas ! »

« Yuya-chan je m'ennuyais de toi ! Alors je suis venu ! SURPRISE ! » Il voulut se jeter dans les bras de la blonde, mais il la traversa et rencontra le mur.

« Ouin ! Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ?? » Pleurait le fantôme en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Yuya ne savait comment réagir ! Bien sûr elle l'engueulerait mais elle ne voulait pas être distraite par cet idiot de fantôme à la chemise hawaïenne.

« Hé »

La belle tressaillit, espérant que le visiteur n'ait rien vu de la scène (une fille qui parle toute seule), lentement elle se retourna pour être devant . .

« Sasuke ? Euh, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Viens on va manger » Affirma le petit homme avant de repartir.

Vraiment quel drôle de type se dit la blonde, comment un si petit garçon peut être adjoint de l'avocat ? Et surtout comment à son âge on pouvait être aussi froid ?

* * *

« Ah ! La belle au bois dormant se réveille, viens Yuya » sollicita le vieil homme, en lui désignant une place entre Kyo et Yukimura. 

Puis ils s'assirent tous pour commencer le souper.

Yuya se sentait mal à l'aise pour plusieurs raisons, de un elle était trop près de Kyo, de deux elle mangeait avec une fourchette et un couteau, de trois elle était trop près de Kyo, de quatre elle se sentait surveillée par Sasuke qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, et pour finir elle ne supportait pas les sarcasmes de Kyo.

Alors qu'un sujet de conversation était donné (par Muramasa), Yuya sentit une douce main sur sa cuisse et remonter lentement sa jupe. Prise de panique, surtout que Muramasa lui posait une question, elle devint toute rouge. Kyo, oui c'était lui ! Aucun doute possible comment osait-il profiter de la situation. Alors aussi calmement que possible elle lui adressa un regard noir, qui disait « Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! ».

Il était calme et ne semblait rien comprendre, pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Soudain elle sentit une pression sur sa cuisse, comme si elle voulait parcourir un nouvel horizon, comme l'entrejambe.

Yuya prise de panique et ne voulant pas faire de scène devant son papa de cœur, prit une fourchette et la planta violemment dans cette main trop curieuse.

C'est alors qu'elle vit avec étonnement Yukimura faire un bond sur sa chaise et serrer les dents de douleur.

Kyo qui était spectateur de cette scène presque burlesque (car Okuni faisait part a Muramasa de sa vie à Tokyo, le pauvre)se moqua ouvertement de son avocat.

« Un problème Yukimura ? »

« Non.. rien, rien » rétorqua amèrement le brun.

Comme un problème ne venait jamais seul, Shigure avait choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître, en faisant un petit « BON APPETIT YUYA-CHAN !!! ».

Certes la blonde avait l'habitude de ces apparitions, mais on est toujours surpris.

Muramasa remarqua que sa petite fille avait fait un bond sur sa chaise, et ayant peur qu'elle ne refasse une chute de tension il l'ordonna qu'elle aille se coucher.

C'est ainsi que Yuya fit la connaissance de Sasuke et d'un secret de sa jeunesse.

_oO°Fin du Flash Back°Oo_

* * *

« Ecoute Sasuke, j'aimerais terminer ce que je suis en train de faire. » 

« Je vois, mais je souhaiterai avoir une petite conversation » Quand il finit de prononcer ces mots il disparut dans la demeure. De nouveau seule Yuya continua son petit manège.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, les deux parties s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le salon. 

Autour de la magnifique table se jouait l'avenir de l'entreprise **Tchibi** et celui de Yuya. Les négociations commencèrent.

« Ma chère Yuya je suis au regret de vous annoncer, que votre entreprise de confiserie est en chute libre, certes les bénéficies ne sont pas négligeables. Mais cela ne suffit pas à mon client qui je vous rappelle a des parts importantes dans votre fabrique. » L'avocat expliqua la situation à une Yuya qui perdit très vite son calme, mais elle se retint de se jeter sur Kyo qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire ironique bien sûr.

« Comme mon client est majoritaire avec des parts jusqu'à **51,2** de l'entreprise, il est en droit de vous démettre de vos fonctions et de faire ce que bon lui semble et que . . » continua Yukimura qui fut coupé par un « Il n'a pas le droit ! » d'Okuni.

Yuya la regarda étonnée par un intérêt soudain sur son sort alors qu'elle était en présence de Kyo, son homme idéal.

« Eh bien si en fait, Yuya n'a que **48,8** en comptabilisant ses parts avec celles de son frère. Les chiffres et la loi sont formels ! » Renseigna Yukimura avec un sourire joueur alors qu'Okuni posait ses yeux sur son amie qui ne disait rien. Face à son comportement étrange, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Okuni » , puis la blonde s'adressa à Yukimura sans faire attention à Kyo.

« Y a t-il un arrangement ? »

Yukimura fut surpris alors de sa demande, il demanda d'un regard à son patron que ne dit rien.

« Pas d'arrangement, Yuya je suis désolé. »

« Mais ne le sois pas, de toute façon, si Onime no Kyo veut disloquer mon entreprise, à sa guise mais j'en ferrai autant pour la sienne... Comment se nomme-t-elle d'ailleurs, ah oui ! **Jigoku,** un étrange nom. »

« Et comment Planche à pain va s'y prendre ? » demanda Kyo qui pour la première fois prit la parole.

« De la même manière que monsieur l'alcoolique s'y prend. »

Devant l'étonnement général, Yuya fière d'elle continua sur sa lancée en lui montrant les papiers qu'elle avait reçus l'après-midi même.

« Bon je vois que vous ne comprenez toujours pas, laissez-moi le plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne. » Elle marqua une pose, puis prit les documents de son sac et les étala sur la table de bois. « Comme le montrent ces documents je suis moi aussi actionnaire majoritaire, mais de votre entreprise. Oui, étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut bien des fonds pour acheter des actions, non ? Donc je sais pour information que vous avez vendu **5** à un certain Hidetada, puis à une certaine Tokito, à une Sakuya charmante je trouve et qui est maintenant la fiancée de mon ami Kyoshiro. Rohh ça vous étonne ? Bref, déjà une chose que j'ai apprise avec vous Onime no Kyo, oui je suis surprise autant que vous, j'ai appris quelque chose de vous et c'est d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance, donc dès notre première rencontre j'ai acheté toutes les parts que vous avez mises en vente en bourse, ce qui me fait un total de** 30** , plus celles que mes amis ont bien voulu céder. Je dois remercier Akira, oui : sans lui je n'aurais pu avoir les parts de Tokito qui s'est fait un plaisir de me les vendre. Sakuya que je connais peu me les a cédées par amour pour Kyoshiro, pour le moment si vous êtes bon en calcul Onime no Kyo, je possède **40** mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai contacté ce Hidetada qui m'a légué ses parts, d'ailleurs il vous passe le bonjour. Donc nous passons à **45 **plus, si j'ajoute ce que j'ai pu acheter seule à une certaine Akari contre des parts de marché de la haute couture, à un Bonten contre le marché du sabre et enfin un Luciole contre un vivarium géant, ce qui me fait un total de **55,4** , bien mieux que vous avec vos misérable **51,2** » Finit Yuya en buvant une longue gorgée de thé à la menthe.

Okuni et Yukimura étaient surpris et obnubilés par le monologue et les compétences de notre jeune femme d'affaire.

Contre tout attente, Kyo se mit à rire, d'un rire franc, il observa attentivement la jeune femme et lui dit.

« Et alors ? »

En deux mots il brisa son long monologue, mais la jeune femme ne se baissa pas pour autant les bras.

surprise elle surenchérit :

« Alors, si vous disloquez **Tchibi** je ferrais de même pour **Jigoku ! **»

« Les chantages ne marchent pas avec moi Planche à pain. »

Surprise, elle n'osa rien dire. Certes c'était du chantage mais elle espérait trouver surtout une alternative à la confrontation. Après tant d'efforts, de coups de téléphone, de marchandages . . .Rien, retour à la case départ. Elle était dégoûtée. Comment empêcher le démon de la détruire ? Comme s'il lisait en elle il ajouta un « Pas d'arrangement. »

Furieuse elle oublia tout, l'homme d'affaire qu'il était, l'enjeu de cette discussion.

« Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? » Hurla presque la blonde.

Un large sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

C'est vrai, pour une fois les rumeurs sont fondées. Kyo la trouvait maligne, sachant trouver une solution a chaque problème, mais pas avec lui, non. Cette fois elle avait affaire à un adversaire coriace. S'il y avait un arrangement, ce serait à sa sauce.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre Muramasa intervint, alerté par les cris de sa jeune fille.

« Je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui , allez tous prendre un bain dans les sources d'eau chaude je m'occupe du repas. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Yuya se retrouva avec pour seule arme une serviette, contre Kyo. 

Restant seuls dans le Onsen aménagé par Muramasa, Yuya réitéra son interrogation sur l'affaire des entreprises.

« . . . »

Rien, il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien à part la regarder.

Se retrouvant sans défense, la belle rougit - ce que remarqua le démon sans trop de difficulté malgré la vapeur.

« Kyo, est-ce vrai que nous nous connaissions étant enfants ? »

« . . . »

Rien, toujours rien, il était sans expression ce qui agaçait énormément à la blonde, elle qui était si expressive.

« Et si je te dis que c'est vrai me croirais-tu ? »

Enfin des paroles ! Mais qui n'avançaient pas vraiment notre blonde.

« Je pense que oui, mais raconte-moi »

« . . . »

« . . . »

Un silence interminable, pesant. Kyo semblait vexé qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. Alors que lui avait sans cesse pensé à elle.

« Débrouilles-toi »

Irrité le démon partit, laissant la blonde seule, seule avec ses réflexions et ses pensées.

* * *

Une heure passa 

Puis une autre

Et encore une autre

Yuya avait bien trop chaud et n'en pouvait plus, mais elle n'avait toujours pas résolu cette énigme.

D'où elle connaissait ce démon ? Ce démon ? Ce démon ? Ce mot tilta en elle pour faire ressurgir des images de son enfance.

* * *

_oO°Flash Back°Oo_

Dans une petite maisonnette une petite fille joue à la poupée tranquillement, elle devait avoir environ cinq ans. Un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds la regardait jouer, dans le salon.

« Ding Dong » fit la sonnerie de la porte.

Ennuyé d'être dérangé, l'homme se leva mécontent pour ouvrir à l'importun qui n'était autre qu'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns courts avec de magnifiques yeux rouges, il n'était pas bien grand ; c'est sûr à coté de deux policiers on est forcement petit. Cependant il restait impassible, limite amusé par la situation.

« Votre démon de fils à encore fait des siennes. Ça va pour cette fois, l'homme ne portera pas plainte » fit l'un des policiers.

« Oui il s'est battu contre le président d'un club de Kendo. Vous ferriez mieux de le mettre en pension se serait mieux pour tout le monde. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous occuper d'un démon. »

Après de brèves excuses, les policiers repartirent enfermer les méchants en prison. Seul avec son fils le blond le regarda perplexe et lui demanda s'il avait gagné son duel, car c'était bien un duel.

« A ton avis ? » puis il partit dans le salon retrouver la petite fille toute sage jouant avec sa poupée.

« Bonjour Nyo ! » Fit-elle.

« . . . »

Dépité l'adolescent ne fit aucune remarque, cette gamine n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom correctement alors que c'était si simple et que tout le monde le connaissait et le craignait. Kyo. Un nom parfait pour un démon.

« Nyo, tu joue avec moi ? » demanda la fillette des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Non. »

Triste, la gamine s'accrocha à sa veste de collégien en lui demandant pourquoi.

Qu'elle est chiante se dit Kyo, en voyant ce pot de colle s'agripper avec ses petits bras.

« S'il te plaît Nyo ! Joue avec moi »

Put'... qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante se répéta le démon.

Il la repoussa en lui demandant de se la fermer. Puis il partit dans sa chambre.

Seule la pauvre gamine se mit à pleurer. Muramasa accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer.

« Pourquoi Nyo est méchant avec môa ? » demanda la fillette entre deux sanglots.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant mais il est trop vieux pour jouer avec toi, c'est tout » réconforta le blond.

« Il est en colère à cause de ce que les gens disent sur lui ? »

Cette question, même Muramasa ne pouvait vraiment y répondre, comment expliquer à une petit fille de cinq ans qu'il est orphelin et que le seul moyen pour lui de se sentir vivant c'est d'être le plus fort.

« Les gens parlent pour ne rien dire, tu le sais ça ? »

« Voui, mais est-il méchant ? »

Muramasa soupira devant l'innocence de l'enfant et le fait qu'il a beaucoup de mal à comprendre certaines choses qui le dépassent.

« Que te dis ton cœur ? »

« Il me dit que Nyo est gentil même s'il ne dit rien. Et je l'aime beaucoup et plus tard il m'épousera ! Voilà ! Je peux aller le voir maintenant, j'aimerai jouer avec lui. »

Muramasa lâcha la petite après l'avoir embrassée comme un père l'aurait fait. Oui, mais le père de Yuya était trop occupé à former son fils pour la succession de l'entreprise. L'homme l'observa gambader en direction de la chambre du brun. Décidément quand la petite à une idée en tête elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Kyo était sur son lit, allongé, soudain il sentit un poids sur son estomac il releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que c'était une petite fille toute contente qui se nichait là haut.

« Yuya vire de là. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil trop contente d'être près de son copain de jeux.

« Non non, pas avant que tu joue avec moi »

Dépité par l'acharnement de cet être si petit et si chétif, il ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Nyo, je sais que tu es triste à cause des méchants qui t'embêtent parce que tu n'as pas de papa et de maman, mais moi je t'aime bien ! »

Quelle gamine étrange, mais amusante et si mignonne. Touché par ses mots il esquissa un léger sourire mais ne remua pas pour autant.

« Allez joue Nyo ! »

« . . . »

« Nyo, tu sais quoi, plus tard on se mariera ensemble ! Si si ! J'aurais mon magasin de bonbons comme papa a et on ferra des bonbons ensemble ! »

« Non » dit sur un ton sec et dur le garçon, il était amusé par les propos peu cohérents de la gamine mais faut pas pousser le bouchons trop loin.

« Et moi je te dis que si ! »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

Voilà c'est parti pour durer des heures à ce train là.

« Non, à moins que tu ne sois forte, comme un garçon. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

A ses mots une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de la petite Yuya qui posa un petit baiser sur la bouche de Kyo. Toute contente elle repartit de la chambre de Kyo en lui disant qu'elle s'entraînerait pour être plus forte qu'un garçon.

Or Kyo ne savait pas que se serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait car il serait obligé de partir en pension à cause de la justice. Depuis ce jour les souvenirs de Nyo disparurent de la mémoire de Yuya, mais son cœur de petite fille venait de s'éveiller et donc de lui rappeler ce moment.

_oO°Fin du flash Back°Oo_

* * *

Furieuse, Yuya s'engouffra rapidement dans les vestiaires, ne prenant qu'une robe de chambre au passage. Direction la chambre de Kyo. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle bourrina la porte en beuglant 

« Kyo espèce d'abruti ! »

Kyo était torse nu, sûrement en train de se vêtir d'un vêtement plus chaud (oui le soir il fait froid à la campagne).

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'énerva la belle en le frappant de ses petits poings. Mais ses coups n'avaient pas pour but de lui faire mal, seulement de la calmer, chose difficile.

« On était que des enfants ! Non ! Des enfants ! Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ma vie pour une promesse qui date de 15 ans ! Non ! »

Kyo ne disait rien comme à son habitude mais elle put déceler une vague tristesse.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Yuya se mit à pleurer des larmes de colère mais en même temps de joie, car il l'avait quand même tenue même si c'était une promesse d'enfant.

« Et alors ? Tu va faire quoi maintenant ? S'il te plaît ne détruis pas mon entreprise, celle de mon père. Un travail de toute une vie, juste pour une promesse juvénile. »

Les yeux de Kyo semblaient dire beaucoup de choses comme la déception ou la frustration alors qu'il ne parlait pas.

« . . . »

« . . . »

« Ca c'est à toi de voir.»

« Comment ça ? » demanda la belle un peu perdue.

« Tu as les cartes en main, tu peux faire couler le **Jigoku **avant que je m'attaque au **Tchibi **»

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Beugla la belle en serrant les poings. Kyo toujours sans expression, sans la moindre émotion lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ? C'est si facile. »

« Non ! Je t'ai dit Non !! »

« POURQUOI ! » Rugit le démon qui avait perdu patience pour la première fois de sa vie.

« NON ! »

« MAIS TU VA ME REPONDRE A LA FIN ? » vociférait Kyo en secouant Yuya qui pleurait, après cinq minutes de bataille verbale, de cris et de pleurs elle finit par dire une chose importante.

« Parce que je t'aime. J'ai appris à t'aimer par notre confrontation. Tu es le premier qui s'attaque à moi d'égal à égal alors que les autres chefs se rient de moi parce que je suis une femme. Je t'aime car tu es fort et tu ne te laisses pas faire. Je t'aime parce que tu es le premier à qui je voue une confiance aveugle même si tu étais mon adversaire. Et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire je t'aime encore plus ! Voilà t'es content, c'est dit maintenant. »

Yuya attendait le verdict du brun, allait-il l'accepter ? Répondre à ses sentiments ?

Alors qu'elle baissait ses yeux, Kyo lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, elle sentit sa main s'infiltrer dans sa robe de chambre et toucher sa peau dorée.

Kyo réussit avec une facilité experte à mettre au sol la satanée robe de chambre. Nue, il pouvait se délecter de ce spectacle qu'il avait longuement souhaité et désiré. C'est sûr il prendrait tout son temps.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Oo°Oo° Epilogue Oo°Oo°**_

Yuya Shiina était heureuse elle avait tout pour l'être, un amant exceptionnel et une entreprise plus en forme que jamais. Oui décidément c'était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Même son ami Kyoshiro ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa douce Sakuya et encore moins Okuni avec ses nombreux conquêtes - frustrée de ne pouvoir posséder Kyo( _et d'attendre en vain une augmentation ?)_

Et de plus elle avait retrouvé toute sa concentration. Oui, Shigure avait estimé que c'était le bon moment pour se retirer.

Le **Tchibi** revivait de ses cendres tel un phénix, en effet Kyo en échange de ses parts avait récupéré son entreprise, sûr après les folles nuits d'ivresse qu'ils passaient, il valait mieux pour nos deux tourtereaux s'occuper de leur propre affaire.

Mais où était donc passé ce Shigure de malheur ?

« GOOD MORNING SASUKE-CHAN !!!!!! » fit un fantôme en traversant le matelas d'un adolescent qui jura contre le jour où il avait rencontré cette Shiina.

* * *

_désolé, l'épilogue est court. je ne suis pas doué dans ce domaine, bref. Bye bye !_

_J'espère vous avoir satisfait jusqu'au bout de l'aventure !_

_Review ? (très bon pour la santé de l'auteur .)_


End file.
